I will Love you Unto Death
by skigirl51
Summary: Hi! So, this is a song fic about James and Lily. It has some self harm in it, and character death. Please read!


Your rejection,

Stings me more than you realise

* * *

 **James Potter, chasing after a red head.**

" **Please go on a date with me!" he pleads.**

" **Never." she replies, flouncing off, not noticing as he stares at her.**

* * *

You are so beautiful,

Red hair, green eyes, pale skin.

And everyday,

You get more beautiful,

Everyday.

I watch you all the time as you move on.

* * *

 **Lily is laughing with her friends in class. James stares at her in longing, not paying attention to what his best friend Sirius is saying.**

" **What?" he asks.**

" **Mate, pay attention!" his other friend Remus says.**

* * *

Chasing you like a love-sick fool,

I try my best to get your attention.

But you never seem to care or notice,

Only scorn and derision is given to me.

* * *

 **The entire hall has hair matching their house colors. The Slytherins have Snake tails, the Hufflepuffs have badger backs, the Ravenclaws have Eagle Wings, and the Gryffindors have Lion tails.**

 **James stares at Lily while his friends laugh, waiting for her to notice. She only scowls at him, walking out. No matter what, she still noticed him!**

* * *

And now is my moment to shine.

I put everything I have into this.

And I hope that everything I've done is worth it.

For even though you may not know it,

I love you.

* * *

 **James is in the Great Hall, and he walks to Lily. The hall quiets, waiting for her to reject him like usual. This time, however, he doesn't ask her on a date. Leaning on one knee, he looks up at her.**

" **Lily Potter, for years I have tried to win your affection and get your attention. Now I ask, Lily Potter, will you marry me?" he asks.**

 **She stares at him with contempt, her hair shining.**

" **I would rather kiss the giant squid." she spits, knocking the ring box from his hand and flouncing out.**

 **The box falls to the floor, the ring shattering. James stares at her, his heart breaking, before getting up. He is pale and clenching his fists so hard that blood is coming out. He walks out of the hall, leaving his best mates to clean up shards of broken diamond and emerald. He feels dead.**

* * *

You don't know what you do to me.

How much your rejection affects me.

You don't know what has happened to me.

As I pine away.

* * *

 **James is in the bathroom, staring at himself, wondering, "Why am I worthless to her?"**

 **Blood drips from his arm slowly, cut by a silver knife, but he doesn't care.**

* * *

Does it not affect you,

The way it pains me?

Don't you see how much I love you?

* * *

 **Lily laughs with her friends over something or the other, while James stares at her. Even when the lesson starts, he watches her, completing the Transfiguration quickly.**

* * *

Why don't you see how much I love you?

How much I waste away.

I am but a skeleton without you,

My heart shattered and broken.

Your rejection stings,

Your rejection hurts,

Your rejection, is more than I can take.

Please Please Please don't do this.

* * *

" **YOU NEED TO STOP EVANS!" Sirius bellows at her in the common room, James in the Head Dorms.**

" **Stop What?" she replies.**

" **This!" he gestures. "What you're doing to James! He's wasting away!"**

" **He should know that I don't like him!"**

" **You may not realize this, but not everything is about you! James is wasting away! He won't eat unless I put food on his plate and a fork in his hand. He won't sleep without Dreamless Sleep. Moony, Wormtail, and I have to shepherd him to classes or he won't go! He doesn't do anything Evans!" Sirius bellows in front of the common room.**

 **Lily is quiet. "Why?" she asks finally. "And quick, I have to get to Head Girl duties with Potter."**

" **James loves you." said Remus. "He's loved you since he was 11. Every prank he does I watch him stare at you, hoping to get your attention. He buys flowers and jewelry for you, which you always reject. Lily, when he proposed to you, he meant it. That ring cost him his entire trust vault, and he has almost a million galleons in there. I watched him pick the ring. Emerald to match your eyes he said. Your rejection is breaking him."**

" **I have to go." Lily stutters leaving. Throughout her patrols, she watches James, with his dead expression, staring at her, with love, never hate.**

* * *

And though you may not realize,

I will love you till the end of my days.

I will not waver though you may.

You rejected me, but I will still love you.

* * *

" **Come on James." Calysta Hitchens coos on his lap. The beautiful blonde rubs his pants.**

" **No." he replies harshly. "It won't be right." his expression turned morose. "You aren't Lily."**

 **He never sees Lily watching from the shadows, a shocked expression on her face.''**

* * *

And now I am broken,

But I will still protect you.

You will always be the one for me.

* * *

 **Lily is fighting Death Eaters in an alley.**

" **Let go of me!" she shrieks when one catches her.**

" **Filthy Mudblood." he hisses, slapping her.**

" **Kill her!" Another bellows.**

" **Avada Kedavra!" he yells, but before it can hit her a body jumps in front of the curse. More yells break out, and she passes out. When she comes to she is still in an alley. In front of her are two boys, Sirius and Remus.**

" **Thank you." she says.**

" **Don't thank us." Sirius said gruffly, tears rolling down his face. "Thank James."**

 **Lily looks down and gasps. There is the prone body of James Potter, the man who took a killing curse to save her. His hazel eyes look at her with love and determination even in death.**

* * *

I told you I would love you till the end.

And now you realize.

Though it may be too late for me.

I will always watch you from above.

Making sure that you are safe.

Because I love you.

* * *

 **Sirius and Remus are in a graveyard with their girlfriends, Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald. They lean in front of a grave in Godrics Hollow.**

 _ **Here lies James Potter, who died protecting the woman he loved, though she never loved him.**_

 **Underneath, it said:**

 _ **I promised to love her, and protect her, so I did.**_

* * *

So know only one thing.

I was a broken man when I died.

Heart aching from your rejection.

But I knew that you still had life.

So live but know one thing.

I love you.

And I still do.


End file.
